Percy jackson and Valhalla's claim
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: What if percy was a god, what if he wasn't greek? After a brawl with Zeus Thor marries off his son percy to Zeus's daughter Artemis. How will the Norse godling cope with having to live with the man hating hunters? Will artemis and percy fall in love or will it all end badly?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and Valhalla's claim

Chapter 1: Yuletide meetings.

I own nothing.

It was a dark night in new York city's central park. Skyscrapers looming overhead in the distance gave the feeling of a foreboding claustrophobia. The park itself was relatively dark too. Mortals steered clear of the park at night during winter, as if some force kept them at bay. Well they were half right. A force was deterring the males, not the females. It was Lady artemis, goddess of the moon, the hunt, childbirth and wilderness. She was one of the maiden goddesses and strongly hated men, often seeing them as lowly pigs.

The hunters had set up camp in central park under her orders and was sitting by the campfire talking with her lutenant Zoe Nightshade and her second oldest daughter Pheobe, daughter of Ares. The younger hunters had taken to petting the wolves or sharpening their daggers when a rainbow shot down from the sky. Many were confused by this, Artemis knew what it was though, it was Bifrost the rainbow bridge which connected the realms of the Norse gods and Earth, or as they called it, Midgard. Artemis pulled out her daggers, fearing for the worst only for three unarmed (by Norse standards) beings to appear. The first she knew as Thor Odinson, Norse God of thunder, lawfulness and lightning. Next was Hela Lokidaughter, goddess of valhalla, death and rot. The third figure was a young male. Roughly 12 years old in appearance, black hair like Hela but held Thor's shaggy style, his eyes were a pale green but held a spark to them. He wore black clothing with silver stripes on the sides, on his waste was a hammer simular to the one Thor had but he also carried a scepter across his back, it was obviously made of Neither Ora, the Norse equivalent to stygian iron.

"Lady artemis. " the boy bowed politely." I am sorry for what is to happen, I was given no say in it. " Artemis noticed that the boy sounded like he'd been sentenced to eternal torture." Thor, "he stated with enough venom in his voice to kill a titan," got into a drunken brawl with your father Lord Zeus over a woman in Maine, I'm unfortunately being used as a peace offering. " he then got on both his knees with his head down." if you choose to kill me, I wouldn't care, I don't wish for you to go through this. "

" through what boy? " Artemis demanded. Zoe by her side with a arrow notched.

The boy didn't say anything but silently cried while Thor looked full of himself. Artemis could already guess, probably he was sold off to be a slave to keep both godly councils happy.

" Artemis, I hate to tell you but your father and Thor decided to marry off a child each to prevent war. " hela explained sadly. Artemis was both pissed off and depressed." Thor chose Perseus, Zeus chose you, I am sorry but please do not take this out on thine son, he is all I have left. "

Artemis looked to the still kneeling boy, at first with contempt then with sympathy. He'd barely spoken this whole time and just remained there waiting." Get up Perseus. " she sighed. Many of her hunters looked on, half of them in disgust the rest in curiosity.

" I prefer percy. " the boy replied in a small voice.

" Stop acting meek! " Thor snapped and hit percy over the head with his hammer, Mjolnir. The boy was instantly smashed into the ground.

" dare touch him Odinson and I shall hath no problem with ending thou." hela growled as she pulled out a horn. Artemis knew that it could raise the dead.

"Retched hag! " Thor scoffed then hit his hammer into the ground, sending everyone flying back. Thor then raised his hammer above his head to strike the down goddess.

" DON'T TOUCH THY MOTHER! " percy snapped as he aimed the scepter. It fired off a purple blast of energy which gave off a ghostly shriek as it fired, sending the God off into the woods." Mother, are thee okay? " he asked as he helped the goddess to her feet just as artemis stood up.

" Perseus, you shouldn't have done that. " hela stated, scared beyond what artemis had seen other than in rape victims.

" He's a pig, thee shouldn't be afraid of him. " percy explained confidently just before he was struck by blue lightning, knocking him out as he gave a pained cry.

" Half minded git, I wish I'd never raped that bitch of a goddess which is your mother. " Thor growled darkly as he stalked forwards. He got four feet then a silver arrow shot him in the face, he exploded into dust, sent off to reform somewhere. Hela was crying softly as she struggled towards percy. Artemis helped to goddess of the dead to her feet.

"Hela, are you alright?" artemis asked. Hela nodded as she whiped away her tears. "did he survive?"

"Yes, he's a tough God, that's for sure. " hela sighed as she summoned some nectar and say Percy's head on her lap before pouring the godly drink down his throat.

" God? He's a god? " artemis asked in shock. She'd never of suspected Thor to sell off a god.

" yes, percy Helason, God of Valhalla, the elements and hunting. " hela explained, noticing artemis's look she explained the last one." he trained under the hunters three, earning the title. " artemis nodded in understanding, if he could hunt with the three, he must be good.

" girls, get him and Lady hela to the infirmary tent, I'll be back shortly. " artemis explained then rushed off before flashing away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Percy jackson and Valhalla's claim

Chapter 2: Midgard

I own nothing

Artemis's hunters did as their mistress had instructed. While some didn't like him due to his gender the others liked him for trying to save his mother, Lady hela. Percy's scepter and hammer remained on the ground where they fell as no one could lift them asides percy it seemed. Hela was sitting by her son while he rested, his form occasionally flickering to that of a girl, much to the zoe's shock.

"Why does thy son do that Milady? " zoe asked in confusion.

Hela sighed." Perseus has a few, issues. " she hesitated." One such is holding off a curse upon his soul by Loki as a practical joke of sorts. It should wear off in a few days from now. "

Zoe nodded in understanding. From what little she knew about gods was there was always a trickster god, this sounded like Loki from her limited knowledge." Lady Hela, I thought the Norse faded? How are thee still alive? "

" not unlike you Greeks we too travel but we follow where good battle be brung. America seems to be that place. But we prefer to remain in our own realms, just because we're exempt from ancient laws doesn't mean we wish to interfere often. After all, it was Loki's son who started the Vietnam War, but that was father for you, mischief, mayhem and what not. " hela sighed. Zoe nodded in understanding at that, after all Zeus and hades caused ww2.

Percy groaned and slowly opened his eyes." am I back in Valhalla? " he asked with a tired groan.

Hela chuckled." No thine son, we are in Midgard, Lady Artemis has gone to try and talk her father out of tis situation. "she explained as she rested a hand on her shoulder." thee are in here to rest. "

" Thou art brave of heart. " zoe complimented him.

" thank yee, tis the first time thy hath gained compliment from one other than mother or the hunters three. " percy explained sincerely with a nod." if Thou mistress allows it, would yee wish to practice archery most fine upon a hunt? "

" Thou gained a compliment, not a invitation. " zoe warned.

" sorry, thy hath overstepped. " percy apologized in a frightened tone. Hela sighed sadly at this, zoe just watched in confusion as percy shook slightly.

" Lady hela, what is wrong with him? " zoe asked in concern. She didn't have an idea she'd have that effect on the God.

" flashbacks. " hela sighed as she tried to comfort her son." Perseus was abused by Thor, he stood up to him to protect thy, but gained lashings upon himself by Thor. "

Zoe remained silent at that. She could only watch on, disturbed as percy would flinch or suddenly cry in fear. A hour later and he'd finally stopped. His eyes were swollen and puffy from crying and his throat was dry and scratchy from crying out in fear. Hela summoned some ambrosia and fed him. She'd already explained that she could summon anything she had rotted in the past like it was fresh, percy couldn't but he did summon his own water. It was another half hour before a skinny blonde man with Winged shoes entered the tent.

"Name's Hermes, messenger god, the Council would like to see you two now. " the man explained to percy and hela. They nodded and Hermes flashed them out of there. They ended up on Olympus in the the throne room. The twelve olympians, including hestia and hades were there. Hermes went to his throne while hela and percy stood in the middle.

"The council has come to a decision. " Zeus declared. There were a few eye rolls at this." The marriage is still to go ahead, Perseus is to stay with Artemis at camp halfblood with the hunters until the wedding next year. " artemis slumped in her throne and percy could relate, Zeus was much like Thor." Hela return to asguard to tell odin the issue was resolved. "

Hela and percy glared at Zeus before hela flashed out rudely flipping the God off with all but him noticing. Hades cracked a grin at that.

" meeting ajurned. " Zeus thundered then flashed out, only Hades, Artemis and hera stayed.

" Your mum is a lot of help kid, you too. Thanks. " hades nodded before flashing out. Hades was one of the few gods percy saw regularly since he would often visit with persephone who was like a aunt to percy.

" Norse, I am sorry my husband dragged you into this dysfunctional family. " hera apologized.

" used to it, thy father's my great uncle, thy other uncles include a giant moon eating wolf, a planet crushing serpent, a foul mouthed eight legged horse and that's the fun ones. " percy tried to joke.

Hera cracked a very slight smile before nodding and flashing away.

Artemis gripped percy by his shoulder and flashed them back to the camp.

" girls, bad news, father has ordered us all to camp halfblood for one year. " artemis sighed. Many, if not all of the girls complained at that but went quiet when artemis raised her hand." I also cannot get out of this marriage. "

" I shall try to be respectful to Thou customs, since we must leave for this, camp halfblood tomorrow, I'll sleep just beyond the borders of thy camp. " percy explained with a bow, he was about to walk off when artemis grabbed his arm.

" you're not going to be getting away that easily boy. " artemis grinned savagely." you're sleeping with me. " with that she dragged him off to her tent, shocking both percy and the hunters. 


	3. Chapter 3

Percy jackson and Valhalla's claim

Chapter 3: Adopted daughter

Artemis had dragged percy into her tent, he was used to bigger on the inside magic, after all, his mother's room was thirty times bigger than it should be. The inside was about the same size as his room in Valhalla, ten times smaller than his mother's room in Hel.

"Ground rules first. " artemis sighed as she looked at percy. Her normally Stern demener replaced with that of a person who had given up." No flirting with my hunters, be respectful of them, help them when they want you to, do Not go behind my back and cheat on me, since we're to be married I will castrate you for it. "

" shouldn't be a problem, much like thou hunters I too am under oath, I swore on the all father's beard I would not have relations with a maiden of whoom I am not Wed. " percy explained. Artemis's eye twitched slightly.

" Okay, new rule. " artemis sighed." use modern English, it can be hard enough to understand zoe half of the time since barely anyone talks that way anymore. "

" Thine art cruel. " percy sighed.

" suck it up male. " artemis scoffed.

" All father i need help, grant me use of the language of moderns. " percy called. There was a silvery gold flash." did it work? I don't feel any different. " he stated, he still kept a slight accent but he was speaking how modern people would.

" it worked. " artemis confirmed.

" Thank you odin. " percy called skyward, a low rumble was the response." CAN IT ZEUS! "

" You really hate him, don't you? " artemis smiled. Anyone who hated her dad, she was happy with. Contrary to belief she hated her father, asides Apollo he was the biggest man-whore ever.

" He reminds me of my father. Arogent, man-whore, rude and power hungry. " percy stated calmly." Not to mention the amount of trouble he has caused the Norse council. "

" Still, your father had a day named after him. " artemis reasoned." that would probably make anyone Arogent. "

" true. " percy sighed." I'm still sorry that you have to go through with the marriage. "

" Well, whatever. " artemis sighed." can't change anything now. " percy nodded and laid down on the floor, confusing artemis." Percy, what are you doing? "

" It is dark out and late lady artemis, I thought I was to sleep in here? " percy said/asked.

" yes you are, but don't sleep there, on the bed, but touch me inappropriately and I WILL castrate you, understand? "artemis asked sternly. Percy nodded and slept at the end of the bed. Artemis sighed, she hated it but the male god was one she deemed acceptable, he'd put up with the punishments meant for his mother, he'd befriended Zoe which was near impossible and it helped she found him cute in his 12 year old form. She laid down on the bed and fell asleep. The next nothing they both sprung awake at the sound of arguing. Artemis blushed slightly since in her sleep she had cuddled upto percy at the other end of the bed. They both got out of the tent to find the hunters arguing with a woman in her early 20s with black hair, blue eyes and a Viking style short sword.

"what is going on? " artemis demanded.

" This woman rushed in, attacked us and demanded that she sees perseus. " pheobe explained bluntly.

" It's okay, she's my adopted daughter. " percy explained to pheobe." Sally, what's wrong? "

" Gabe again. " Sally muttered. Percy's eyes flashed with anger.

" where in the nine realms is that rapist fuck?! " percy shouted in pure anger, many of the hunters flinched at the mention of rape." I'll skin him alive! "

" He didn't do anything this time, but he's been following me ever since I left New York. " Sally sighed. It was now that artemis took note that the woman's clothing was ripped and torn in places and her belt was cut.

" Sally, do you know where this, Gabe is? " artemis asked.

" About two hundred yards South from here. " Sally shuddered briefly." If it were upto me, I'd drown him, but he deserves worse. " she then looked at percy oddly." dad, when did you start talking normally? "

" gift from odin. " percy shrugged before pulling his scepter out, it was a charcoal black and had a violet gem in the top of it, silver blades adorned the part which held in the gem, like a eagle talon." Lady artemis, wish to help me? "

" Hunting a rapist? I don't think I could resist. " artemis smirked as she summoned her bow from thin air.

" wish the Norse could do that, we have to carry weapons with us. " percy explained before he set off with artemis.

" so, when did you adopt her? " artemis asked.

" When she was 14 years old, I found her in a alleyway with her clothes torn, tied up and gagged surrounded by monsters and the bull thing, minatoto or something. " percy explained.

" minator. " artemis corrected, percy nodded then he continued." After I saved her and explained what was going on, she told me she was raped by a man, Gabe, I couldn't find him but after looking through her memories I know what he looks like, he's a pig. " he snarled." Sally told me that her mum had died in a plane accident and asked who I was. I explained to her about Norse mythology and that she was a demigod, I then asked if she'd like to be my daughter and she said yes. " he finished as they reached the 3 quarter point towards their target.

" I'll send him to Tarterus. " Artemis muttered in anger. Percy nodded in agreement.

Three yards ahead they saw a fat man, mid thirties, bold, wearing a yellow stained white shirt, baggy pants and he had a knife in his hand as he walked forwards.

Percy growled darkly at the man and shifter to his forty year old form, artemis had to admit, he was hot, like aphrodite wouldn't want her to be married to him hot. He stalked out with artemis who had her bow aimed.

"who are ya? " Gabe snorted as percy drew his scepter.

" Percy, I'm Sally's father. " percy dead panned.

" put yeah right, little slut's a orphan. " Gabe scoffed." tight pussy too. " he gave a sick grin." bet the Sheila will too. " he added smirking at artemis. Percy snapped his fingers and the man stumbled back in fright." w-what are you? "

" we are gods. " percy dead panned.

" what did you do? " artemis asked smirking, she liked this method already, Gabe was literally wetting himself.

" I made him clear sighted, he can see us properly now. " he grinned." Gabe, you've raped my daughter and threatened my fiancé Lady artemis. "

Gabe paled exponentially, he was no genius but he just threatened to rape the man hating goddess.

" artemis. Free reign. " percy went to run but was held in place by shackles of earth.

" die. " artemis snarled before unloading a dozen arrows into gabe's testicles. He howled in pain and dropped, clutching the bleeding area. She then shot arrows into his arms and legs. Percy walked up to Gabe and plunged the gem into gabe's back, cutting it open as blood seeped out in rivers, he cried in pain.

"Milady you may have the kill shot. " percy grinned as he grabbed Gabe by his head and forced him to look up. Artemis fired the arrow, killing Gabe instantly.

" dear Hades, please send him to Tarterus. " artemis prayed.

The body faded from sight making both gods sigh with relief, he'd been taken to Tarterus.

" let's get ready for camp. " artemis grinned as she slung her bow over her shoulder and help Percy's hand who had his scepter over his shoulder as he walked back to the hunters, hand in hand. Although neither wanted to admit it, they did like each other, maybe there was hope for them yet. 


	4. Chapter 4

Percy jackson and Valhalla's claim

Ch4: Camp halfblood

I own nothing

Percy at first was expecting some vast military encampment with torret defence and armed guards like in New Rome only to find the place was like a summer camp of mortals, well, at least the climbing wall had lava so that's a plus. Sally had the same reaction to the camp as well, she'd been ordered by percy to keep her legion tattoo hidden from the Greeks at camp since they had no clue Roman's existed still.

They were greeted at the boundary by a firmilular looking girl with short black hair, punk clothing and in a camp uniform.

"Oh man, they got you percy? " the girl sighed dejectly.

" Thalia, what are you doing in a greek camp? " percy asked in confusion.

" found out that my birth father was a grekko god, thunderbuns Zeus, guy's bolts can't hold a candle to Dad's. " she shuddered at the last bit." He had the girl scouts there drag me here. so, got your ass captured by the girl scouts? "

" show respect girl. " zoe demanded.

" zoe, please I don't know why you guys hate each other but Thalia's my little sister, please don't fight. " percy requested. The hunters and Sally looked at Thalia in shock.

" adopted. " she dead panned." Who's she? She's not a hunter, your girlfriend maybe? "

" Thalia she's my daughter, Sally perseusdaughter. Or her midguardian name of Sally jackson. " percy explained patiently." I adopted her a few years ago like mum did with you. "

" She's my aunt? " Sally asked as she looked at the 13 year old demigoddess.

" yes, now please we've got to find the centaur chiron who runs this place. " percy explained patiently as artemis slipped her hand into his.

" How did you get friendly with the maiden? " Thalia asked.

" we were forced into this by Zeus and Thor, we didn't like it at first but we found we have a lot in common. " Artemis admitted with a faint blush at that.

" Killed a pervert? " thalia asked bluntly.

" Rapist actually. " Percy explained. Thalia gave a approving smirk and high fived percy happily." One down, God's know how many to go. "

" don't ask me. " percy defended." Ask Frigga that or odin. "

" Who? " artemis asked.

" my great great grandparents. " percy explained calmly." the king and queen of asguard."

"So,this way then. " thalia shrugged as she lead the group towards the big house. Many male campers were terrified of the hunters but the few who gave wolf whistles got hit hard by blunt arrows. Some looked at percy and Sally on confusion.

" Ah, Lady Artemis, to what do we owe this pleasure? " a centaur asked.

" Hello chiron, father ordered us to stay here for one year. " artemis explained.

" Who is this young lad? " chiron asked as he looked at percy.

" I am perseus Helason, God of Valhalla, elements and hunting. " percy introduced." but please, just call me percy. "

" oh, it's Peter Henderson. " a fat man commented.

" doniseus. " percy said shortly.

" So, how are you two enjoying things so far? " the wine god asked casually.

" How do you think? We're being forced to marry each other. " artemis deadpanned.

" What? " chiron asked on shock.

" Thor and Zeus got in a fight over a mortal woman in Maine, to prevent war they had a arranged marriage between us. " Percy sighed as artemis gave his hand a reassuring squeeze to his confusion.

" He so far has proven to be a acceptable man. " artemis shrugged." he stood up for his mother to protect her, saved and comforted Sally here and befriended Zoe. "

" Holy Hephestus. " a black haired girl awed, she was obviously a daughter of demeter.

" oi! Don't use my dad's name like that! " a well built brown haired boy chided. Definitely a child of the Forge god.

" jeez Becondorf. Sorry. " the girl sighed.

" How'd he get a date with her? I'm way better than some unclaimed demigod. " a blonde teen, roughly fifteen chided.

" Thesues I wouldn't do that if I were you. " chiron sighed.

" lucky for me, you're not. " Thesues replied arrogantly.

" Sea weed brain. " thalia scoffed.

" shut it. " theseus snapped.

" Let me. " Sally stated. Artemis raised a eyebrow but percy nodded. Sally walked over and pulled moisture from the air before slapping the boy across the camp towards the arena." Grendel fought better. Smelled better too. " at that thalia and percy burst out laughing at the demigod.

" DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN BITCH! " theseus roared as lightning shot from the demigod in waves.

" Dad, permission to kick his ass ? " Sally asked. Normally she was polite and calm but threaten her family or friends and she'll beat you six ways to the next age.

" don't need to ask me, but don't harm thunder thy's son too much. " percy shrugged leading to the sky rumbling dangerously." Hey, you forced artemis into this, you deal with it. "

Sally pulled out her sword of Ora she called peacemaker. Contradictory but it was a gift from her great grandfather Lori. The son of Zeus pulled out a celestial bronze sword with the word skystrike on its side in ancient Greek. They both charged and their blades hit but both passed through the other in a instant, neither had time to react as both got a sword to the chest. Theseus ended up with a nonleathal but painful cut across his chest while Sally ended with a deep gash. They both fell over and percy rushed to his daughter's side.

"See you in Valhalla dad. " she gave a tired smile.

" It's not yet your time. " percy gave her a soft smile and summoned some water, placing it over her skin. It heeled the wound up in a instant. He then snapped his fingers and his symbol appeared above her head, it was a wolf's paw print with a blue scepter in the middle. Another one appeared alongside it, a seagreen trident.

Percy calmly stood up. "PERSEIDON GET HERE THIS FUCKING INSTANT!" he called at the top of his lungs, said terrified god flashed in. He'd been on the receiving end of a angry asguardian before, he really didn't like it. "WHY WOULD YOU ABANDON YOUR DAUGHTER?! YOU ARROGANT GREEK YOU LEFT HER WITHOUT A FAMILY, SHE WAS RAPED PERSEIDON RAPED! AND DON'T GIVE ME THE WHOLE 'ANCIENT LAWS FORBID IT' CRAP BECAUSE I KNOW YOU COULD OF ASKED HESTIA OR A FUCKING SATAUR TO GET HER! NOW WHY THE HELL DO YOU ONLY BOTHER NOW THAT SHE'S AT CAMP?! "

To say most were terrified was a drastic understatement, most campers fainted in fright from the ordeal.

" But I, I... It was WHY SHOULD I?! " perseidon demanded.

" Listen up you disrespectful pathetic excuse of a god, come near my daughter again and I WILL send you to mum's domain. " percy threatened.

" SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! " the sea god shouted.

" you abandoned her. " percy stated simply before kicking the God over and placing the hammer he carried on his chest. It had the same enchantment as his father's one but couldn't generate the elements or let him fly." Ever pull shit like that again and I WILL make you fade, painfully. Clear? " the frightened sea god nodded fearfully before percy removed the hammer and let the sea god flash away. He then turned to his still unconscious daughter and lifted her up as best he could in his 12 year old form." chiron, where should we let her stay? "

The old centaur looked perplexed by the situation." Normally we would let them stay in their parent's cabin but she is your adopted daughter yet you don't have a cabin. "

" She can stay with us in my cabin. " Artemis explained. Percy nodded and with artemis's help they carried her to the cabin, percy was about to pass the threshold when he was sent flying back a few meters and landed on his ass painfully." oops. "

" what in the nine realms was that? " percy asked with a slight groan.

" A magical barrier. " thalia stated simply from besides him." no male can enter the cabin. "

" okay percy, it's safe now. " artemis smiled as she helped him to his feet." so stop lounging around like a worthless and lazy male. "

" I'd like to but my whole body is numb, what would that of done to a demigod? " percy asked.

" fry them. " artemis shrugged like it was no big deal. She then pulled him into her cabin, this time without him getting harmed. Sally was still out cold and on one bed, thalia was sitting on hers while sharpening her arrows. Pheobe was spinning her daggers and two girls were playing that game where you rapidly stab a knife between your fingers and try not to get cut.

"are thou okay perceus? " zoe asked calmly but was obviously trying to hold back laughter.

" my entire body is numb. " percy stated simply as he laid on the floor." why do I feel like I've got a target on my head now? "

" well, you did yell at perseidon, let your daughter kick the male's ass and insulted dad. " artemis smiled." if you weren't a god and a male, you'd make a fine huntress. "

" whoopee. " percy stated without emotion or much energy before he passed out cold. 


	5. Chapter 5

Percy jackson and Valhalla's claim

Chapter 5

I own nothing

Percy was unconscious, right now he was annoyed, God's couldn't be "out cold" in the sense that they were aware of everything going on around them unless they were the God of obliviousness. So when he had ice cold water dumped on he he opened his eyes and gave an annoyed glare at his adoptive daughter who gave an innocent smile at him.

"must you do that? " percy asked slightly agitated, he'd take his sister's thunderbolts over cold water.

" No, but it was fun. " Sally smiled." now you should probably get up, everyone's staring. "

Percy was confused at first by that then he looked down and noticed that his white shirt was soaked showing his scarred chest. He sighed, dried himself off magically and then sat up." May I ask how long I was out for? "

" A few hours, it's just after lunch now. " Pheobe explained simply as she ate a apple from the tip of her hunting knife.

" thank you pheobe. " percy smiled and nodded." since I have to be around you all forever now, I'm glad it's with you lot. "

" no, just for the year. " zoe sighed from her bed as she sat down her bow." after thou are Wed to malady, the hunters shall be disbanded in order for her to break her oath. "

" what?that's not fair! " percy protested.

" it is now perseus but it is how things must be. " zoe sighed.

" I'll think of something so that Artemis can keep the hunt. " percy promised." After all I am in charge of the punishment area of Valhalla, mum is in charge of sorting and battle so maybe you could stay as Artemis's Valkeries, same job basically but you gain full immortality, wings and minor godhood. "

" Would be nice. " pheobe smirked." bugging Jennie for all eternity. "

" hey! " snapped a girl who looked 9 with ginger hair which held black streaks through it. Her eyes were a warm violet.

" Claimed or not? " percy asked.

" I think not. " Jennie scoffed in embarrassment.

" tell me, do you have any powers Jennie? " percy asked.

" I make earthquakes and stuff. " she shrugged.

" I think I know your mum. " percy smiled." Himdal can you send me the huntress? " with a rainbow flash a Grey and purple armored woman carrying a spear and club appeared, her hair and eyes exactly like Jennie's but her hair was longer." huntress, is this your daughter? "

" yes, she is one of my daughters, till she dies in battle, I wish her good luck and good battle. " the woman smiled and snapped her fingers, a gray colored club symbol appeared above her head, then a round shield appeared in her lap." A replica of the shield I used to behead a frost giant my daughter, it is a gift for thou, good battle my daughter. " with that she vanished in another rainbow burst.

The other hunters smiled at Jennie, each glad that their sister in arms was now claimed and got a shield to boot. It was wooden but obviously enchanted.

Artemis walked in seeing them all celebrating Jennie, even Sally was. "what happened while I was out?"

"Jennie was claimed by her mother, the huntress one of the gods from the Norse pathelon. " pheobe explained simply." she got the gift of a shield to boot. "

" I see, Jennie I'm happy for you. " artemis smiled then noticed percy with a thoughtful expression as he sat in the corner of the room so she walked over and kicked his foot, getting his attention." what are you trying to think about Perseus?"

"A way in which you can still keep your hunters even after we are forced to marry. " percy sighed.

Artemis looked downcast, she knew that it would happen and she didn't want it to happen but her damned father is forcing her." It is something that I must accept. "

" maybe not, I'm king over the torture side of Valhalla and once we're well, you know... "percy sighed, he didn't like this one bit, not Artemis, he actually enjoyed her company, it was that they were being forced into this." uh, anyway I thought that if you like and if they agree I could make them Valkeries."

"Percy thank you for your kindness you've shown us. " artemis smiled and hugged him, a lot of the girls raised eyebrows and smiled at them, if their lady had to marry anyone, they were glad it was percy, he could be a complete moron at times from what thalia and Sally told them but they also knew he was loyal to a flaw.

"Lady artemis! Lord Persues come quick! " a girl panted from the doorway. She had dirty blonde hair and a Yankees cap in her back pocket." A profficy has been issued involving you. "

Percy and artemis nodded before rushing off towards the big house where Charon ushered them inside.

" so, what's the problem? " percy asked.

" yes uncle, what's wrong? " artemis asked curiously.

" the profficy was issued earlier, it goes like this: daughter of spawn of death must go East to save a god and traverse the pit against all odds, journey with the gods Norse and moon, the daughter of sky and a titan spawn for if not the world falls into rot. A choice alone is hers to make to die or betray at the Father's feet. But for not in the end, a child shall die by a parent's hand" Charon stated glumly.

" wait, which God would be missing? " percy asked.

"It would be Hades, his son Nico has reported he didn't return after the meeting a few hours ago." chiron sighed.

"Looks like this quest calls for godly intervention. " percy noted. Chiron nodded." artemis, goddess of the moon would be you, daughter of the spawn of death would be Sally, even if she's adopted but who's the titan spawn? "

" I think that would be Zoe. She's the daughter of atlas. " artemis sighed." if it is atlas who we face, I fear for her life. "

" if she falls in battle artemis, I can make her a valkerie, a goddess of battle. " percy tried to comfort her." I won't let you down. "

" come on, let's go tell the girls. " artemis sighed. She really didn't want to save death for brains but he was her uncle and the profficy was issued so she was to go. 


End file.
